


Start of a Tradition

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Yuuri wants to start a tradition with Viktor. He wants something to remind them of their life together. And what better tradition than video proof of all the good times?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late Christmas present for my sister! I hope that she enjoys this because despite how much I adore this couple I had the damnedest time writing this.

Gold streamers cover every inch of the hotel room. Yuuri tilts his head and admits they may have gone just a tiny bit overboard with the streamer but he loves the end result. Strung across the middle of the room is the words 'Happy Birthday' in silver and gold lettering. It's perfect and he's sure that his husband, and doesn't that just tickle him, will love it just as much. Their friends... and JJ with his girlfriend are settled in little spots all around the room. All in all not a bad first birthday celebrated as a married couple... If only Viktor was here but he will be soon. With a nod he turns on the camera he bought just for this occasion. Traditions are best started early after all!

 

"Happy birthday, Viktor," he chimes at the camera, "Are you ready for today?"

 

He spins around the room slowly capturing every detail he can and letting their friends wave. Not all of them understand why he's doing this but they are mostly indulging him.

 

"You aren't here right now. Talking to Yakov and being amazing," he continues happily stopping on the pile of presents waiting for his husband. He moves the camera just in time to catch Yurio making a grossed out face from where he is sitting on Otabek's lap. Yuuri laughs and is tempted to stick his tongue out at the younger boy.

 

"We have so much planned and I can't wait for you to come home."

 

With careful movements, he turns the camera towards himself and smiles widely.

 

"Traditions start early and I thought this would be a good one. We can video tape our birthdays and holidays so that when we are old and gray we can look back on them. So we won't forget a moment of our history," he explains. Makkachin barks demanding his attention. He moves the camera so that it's on the poodle while he gently shushes the dog. Yuuri reaches out a hand and scratches the aging dog behind his ears.

 

"Having JJ around has some pluses," Yuuri says playfully enjoying the affronted yell that JJ gives out, "He helped us sneak Makkachin in here so be sure to say thank you."

 

He makes sure to look at JJ when he says thank you so that the Canadian knows that he means it.

 

"Oi pig, he isn't going to see this until after the birthday-"

 

Mila reaches out and smacks Yurio's arm.

 

"Oh, let him have his fun. This is romantic," she scolds. Yuuri laughs at the grumpy face their young friend has on. He films the last minute preparation and with anticipation, he turns off the lights to the room before hiding. This part of the video may be dark but it still has audio and he's sure that Viktor will get a kick out of some of the fumbling going on. Like when Otabek accidently touched Michele's side and Michele thought it was Emil.

 

"Get your hand off of me Emil."

 

"That's not me!"

 

"Then who-"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Otabek! The Crispino twins are mine to-"

 

"Ssssh!"

 

They wait eagerly for Viktor to get home from the meeting. As soon as the light flips on the jump up.

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

 

Yuuri is beyond glad that he has the camera on to catch the look on Viktor's face when he sees the room. With a quick look at Phichit, he hands over the camera and runs to his husband's side. He places eager kisses all over Viktor's face, ignoring the playful/maybe not so playful gagging behind them.

 

"Yuuri."

 

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

 

Viktor chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose. 

 

"Of course not."

 

They part with one last kiss and Yuuri takes the camera back. He keeps the camera on Viktor, capturing every moment. He enjoys watching his lover’s face as he opens the present. The one from JJ is something that makes even Viktor blush and slaps the lid to the box closed. When Yuuri peeks in the box while Viktor is opening other gifts he understands the blush. It’s a very large, purple dildo.

 

After the presents comes the cake. Like the overgrown children they are shove cake slices into each other’s faces. It’s worth the kick Yurio delivers to his back to kiss Viktor clean of icing. The cake is demolished, the figure skaters already calculating how much extra practice they will need to do to burn off the extra calories. From there they move to drinking and playing party games. Music plays in the background at a respectable level. Makkachin is in heaven with all the pats he is getting from both the party goers and the birthday boy. The upbeat songs change to a slow one.

 

“Someone take the camera from Yuuri, please. I want to dance with my husband.”

 

Guang Hong happily takes the camera from a swaying Yuuri and the two go over to a clear area of the floor. Viktor places on hand on Yuuri’s hip and the other on his shoulder, leading him in a dance that is more swaying than actual dance. Yuuri tilts his head up.

 

“I love you Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“And I love you Yuuri Nikiforov.”

 

They dance for several more songs despite the fact that the songs are no longer slow. Gently Viktor leans down and places a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Drunken catcalls come from their audience. Viktor pulls back.

 

“Okay, I think that you need to go to your own rooms now,” he says which earns him even more catcalls. Yuuri takes the camera back and gets all the guests leaving. He points the camera back at Viktor.

 

“So how did you like your first birthday as a married couple?”

 

“I loved it. Thank you for pulling it together.”

 

The camera gets closed and left on the table while they head to the bed. Exchanging sleepy kisses they snuggle into each other. Content and satisfied they drift into sleep, dreaming of the years ahead of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a sad thing that I wrote first that spawned this but my sister wanted fluff not angst so I had to rework some things. So maybe keep an eye out for it?


End file.
